Remebralls and Rendezvous
by Flash Foreward
Summary: Strange dreams wake Harry Potter from his sleep and he wanders to the Gryffindor Common room, where he finds Neville Longbottom's Remembrall...and where Neville Longbottom finds Harry Potter.


**A/N:** Just a random story that I came up with 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Remembralls and Rendezvous**

The room was dark, only a few candles burned and the dim light they shed sent eerie shadows dancing on the walls. The drapes of the four-poster beds danced in an unfelt wind, sometimes synchronized and sometimes not. Harry Potter's green eyes followed the flow of the red fabric on his own bed as it shifted from the shadows to the light, over and over, hypnotizing him and letting his mind wander.

He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it had been when he'd been woken by his dream. Not a nightmare, not another one, no, but a reoccurring dream that awakened feelings in Harry that he had never known were there. He sighed and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and peering around the drapes at the other sleeping bodies in the dormitory.

Ron was snoring, the sound floated from behind Harry to fill the room. A familiar sound, something Harry could hold onto. He remembered the days he'd spent at the burrow, that same snore lulling him to sleep after a particularly nasty nightmare had woken him. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, but just as peace was returning to him Ron's sheets rustled and the snoring stopped.

Harry's face fell once again and he let his head fall into his hands, pressing his elbows into his knees and staring blankly at his toes. He tapped them, one and a time, a slow rhythm, and slowly sped it up as the frustration that Ron's snoring had begun to drive away rushed back to his consciousness

With an aggravated sigh, Harry sat back up. He rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes before grabbing his glasses from their resting place on his bedside table and roughly pushing them onto his face. He stood and grabbed his robe, slipping it on as he tiptoed through the room and out the door. 

He walked slowly down the steps towards the Gryffindor common room, pausing every few steps to be sure that it was uninhabited. No voices reached his ears and he quickened his pace as he neared the bottom of the stairs, walking briskly into the vast room and heading straight for the favoured armchair by the fire.

He settled down into it and gazed at the still glowing embers of the dying fire. He tapped his fingertips together beneath his nose, watching their slow but deliberate movement out of the corner of his eyes. He lifted his foot, tapping it up and down on the floor, but as he moved it side to side ever so slightly, it fell on an object that was not the floor

Harry leaned forward, scanning the floor for the foreign object his slipper had fallen upon, and found himself staring down at a small, glass ball. He lifted it up and held it towards the small amount of light that was still being shed by the fire. A red mist swirled within it as Harry realized that it was Neville Longbottom's Rememberall.

"Red," Harry muttered to himself, "means you've forgotten something." He shook the object a little, wondering what exactly he had forgotten. He focused all thought on the red mist and deciphering what it meant that he didn't hear the muffled thud of footsteps descending the carpeted stairs, and when a light hand came to rest on his shoulder he jumped and sent the Remembrall flying.

"I've been looking for that," Neville said as Harry turned his head to see the boy standing behind him. Neville squeezed Harry's shoulder lightly as he stepped forward and bent down to retrieve the ball. A slight flush burned at Harry's cheek and as Neville stood again Harry faked a cough to hide the sight from the other boy

When Harry felt the warmth drain from his face, he looked up to see Neville standing before him, worry creasing the young man's forehead.

"You all right, Harry?" Neville asked, not moving from where he stood, the Remembrall held loosely in his fingers. Red mist swirled through it, but neither Neville nor Harry took any notice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said, struggling to keep the dream that had woken him from resurfacing, fighting the feelings that had been brought to light because of it and doing his best to keep his face blank.

"Is it," Neville began, then he paused to clear his throat. "Is it _you-know-who_?" he finished. Harry shook his head, glad for once that he could say that thoughts of Voldemort were not bothering him and have it be the truth.

"No, Neville," he said with a sigh. "Just couldn't sleep is all." Neville nodded and walked slowly to Harry's side. He turned and his gaze joined Harry's, watching the embers in the fireplace die. He shifted his weight and his hip brushed lightly against Harry's shoulder. The flush returned to Harry's cheeks, the dream resurfaced.

"Sorry," Neville mumbled, his face turning red. He took a step to the side to prevent further accidental contact, but kept his gaze on the fire. Harry glanced at him, trying to read the expression on the other boy's face. There was a sadness there, brightening Neville's eyes with unshed tears, and Harry's stomach wrenched as he thought of all Neville and his family had gone through.

"It's all right," Harry said softly and Neville slowly turned his gaze to Harry. Neville's eyes caught Harry's, and the depth of the young man's sadness struck Harry.

"I was lucky," Harry murmured. Neville raised an eyebrow in confusion and Harry quickly returned his gaze to the fire, but he could still feel Neville's eyes on him.

"Lucky?" Neville asked. "How were you lucky?" Harry shook his head slowly, clearing his mind, and again Neville's hand fell on his shoulder. Harry didn't move except to set his own hand on Neville's. Neither boy spoke for a long time, but both sat and stared ahead of him. Harry's eyes scanned the now dark fireplace for some still glowing embers while Neville's eyes bored into the back of his head.

"My parents died," Harry whispered. "I never had to deal with seeing them broken or insane." He turned his head to look at Neville. "Not like you." Neville stared down into Harry's bright green eyes and slowly turned his hand over, wrapping his finger's around Harry's.

"We're both lucky, Harry," Neville said. "Our parents were some of the bravest wizards of their time." He squeezed Harry's hand lightly and a sad smile grew on his face. "They'd be proud of us."

Harry smiled as well, tears slowly filling his eyes and trailing down his cheeks. He stood, not letting go of Neville's hand, and stepped up close to the other boy. He brought his other hand to Neville's and lifted it so both hands were cupping the red filled Remembrall.

"What have you forgotten?" Harry asked, releasing Neville's empty hand and raising his fingers to trace them along Neville's tear stained cheeks.

"I can't remember," Neville replied. Harry cupped his cheek and pressed his lips lightly to Neville's. When he pulled away, he saw that a bright flush had risen to the young man's cheeks and a kind but amused smile graced his face.

"We'd better get to bed," he said, breaking the moment to spare both Neville and himself further embarrassment. He stepped away, but Neville caught his arm and pulled him back.

"We're both lucky," Neville whispered. Harry swallowed as images from his dream overlaid the moment, and he felt himself flush with excitement and expectation. "Remember that," Neville finished and he released Harry's arm and turned away. Harry watched the young man's back retreat up the stairs and waited for Neville to disappear before following him.

When he reached the dormitory again, Ron's snores were as loud as ever. He laughed quietly to himself as he glanced at Neville's bed. The young man was on his side, facing away from the door, but the rise and fall of his shoulders told Harry that he was not yet asleep.

Resisting the urge to go to Neville's side, Harry climbed back into his bed and pulled his sheets up to his chin. He closed his eyes and let Ron's snoring lull him to sleep; this time embracing the dream as it came to him, a smile on his face.


End file.
